Advent Savior
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: Neglected and Alone, Harry discovers what really happened to his birth family. Worlds apart, what will Harry do to get back to were he belongs? Slight Potter Bashing. Manipulative Dumbledore. Powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a rather lonely person. Not by choice. No, it was because of the ignorance of others. Of their lust for fame and glory. Of their lust for power and riches. Of their sense of belonging somewhere. To be better than everyone else. To not have anybody looking down at you. Harry could still remember how they used to be before they changed, and not at all for the better.

Before their fame, Lily used to be gentle and kind with a rather short temper. Now, she was still gentle and kind, just not to him. Now don't get it wrong, he wasn't abused or treated badly, he was merely ignored. And that hurt more than any abuse they could have inflicted.

James was the same. He was still a kid trapped inside an adults body, playing pranks whenever he could. But he too ignored Harry like the rest of them.

Sirius and Remus, he didn't want to even think about the both of them. At least Lily and James hadn't started to ignore him until Harry was five. Sirius and Remus though, they acted like he didn't exist after they became famous. Harry didn't even know why they were famous since they weren't even there when it happened, they didn't have anything to do with the attack on Halloween. Harry had always thought that maybe it was because they were best friends with James.

Outside of the Potter Family, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore, he was pretty sure nobody knew he existed.

Now, the person for whom he was ignored, Harold Albus Potter. The Boy Who Lived as the masses called him. Not that he deserved the title. He was a rather thin boy with unruly dark brown hair and brown eyes with burn marks on his right palm. He had gold circular glasses on his face. Harold was the splitting image of James. The only things he seemed to get from Lily were a few auburn streaks in his hair and her ears. He also resembled his father in personality too. He was prone to mischief and adored Quidditch like the best of them. But he was also arrogant and cocky. He boasted about his accomplishments, things he didn't actually do. He also had a deep routed hatred for all things Slytherin.

Harry hated them, hated them all, but he also wanted their approval. He wanted them to be proud of him. But Harry knew that was something he would never get. But he wouldn't give up. He would make them proud of him if it was the last thing he did. He would make them regret ignoring him. He would show them just what they missed out on.

* * *

Harry stared at the crumpled piece of parchment in shock and resignation. Harry had known he was different from the rest since he could remember. Different in every aspect to the Potter Family. For many years Harry had thought that he was adopted. He had compared himself with the Potters and came up with nothing in resemblance. He did not have the unruly Potter hair nor Lily's red locks, or their brown nor moss-green eyes. He didn't have Lily's chin nor James nose. He didn't have anything in common in resemblance to either of them in appearance nor personality. He was different in every aspect.

Instead of black or red hair, his hair was blond. Instead of brown or moss green, his eyes were emerald. He didn't look like either of them with his high cheek bones and straight nose. He was adopted, that's what Harry had always thought. But to suddenly have proof, it was shocking. Harry had brewed a rather complex paternity potion that, when poured on a piece of parchment with a drop of blood from the user, would show his family tree one generation up. It also showed their age and whether one was magical or not. It was mostly used by orphans to see who their parents were, just like him.

Harry looked at the parchment, trying and failing in controlling his emotions. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he read.

**Birth Name: Hadrian James Nolan **

**Adopted Name: Harrison James Potter**

**Age: 10**

**Status: Muggleborn**

**Mother: Marry Margaret Blanchard (Alive)**

**Age: 28**

**Status: Muggle**

**Magically Adopted Mother: Lily Anne Potter nee Evans (Alive)**

**Age: 31**

**Status: Muggleborn**

**Father: David Nolan (Alive)**

**Age: 28 **

**Status: Muggle**

**Magically Adopted Father: James Arcturus Potter (Alive)**

**Age: 31 **

**Status: Pureblood**

**Sibling: Emma Swan (Alive)**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Muggleborn  
**

**Magically Adopted Sibling: Harold Albus Potter (Alive)**

**Age: 10**

**Status: Halfblood**

'I'm Muggleborn?' Harry thought. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on other matters. He could now see why he had been put up for adoption. His parents had been young when they had him, not to mention his sister. They must have been really young when they were born. He also had a sister. A blood sister! Harry was excited yet sad. He had been adopted without her. He didn't know where she was. He didn't know where his parents where. But Harry would find them. He would find his birth parents and sister if it was the last thing he did.

Harry smoothed the crumpled edges and, with a wave of his purple glowing hand, framed it in a golden frame while also making the names of his birth parents and sister glow a soft gold. After that, he charmed the frame to be unbreakable and to go unnoticed by unknowing eyes. After charming it, Harry cleaned the cauldron in which he made the paternity potion and organized everything. After making sure everything was in its proper place, he sneaked out of the potions lab. After all, he wasn't allowed in there.

* * *

One year had passed and Harry still hadn't found his birth parents nor his sister. He had tried complex spells and potions to try and track them yet he found nothing. Every time he used a spell to try locate them, the spell would malfunction or not worked at all. The tracking potions always led him to the same place, a forest in Maine, in the USA. He had tried using magic to see if they were hidden within spells or enchantments, though he doubted it what with them being muggles, and had come up with nothing. After that, he gave up the search on his parents.

He hadn't had much luck finding his sister either. He had tried locating her just like his parents but the spells and potions came up with nothing. At least with his parents it showed a location, even if it was the wrong one, but with Emma it showed nothing. At first, Harry had thought he had casted the spells wrongly or he had messed up the potions and that was why they didn't show anything but after double and triple checking that everything was made correctly, Harry knew something was wrong. Since tracking her was a bust, Harry decided on contacting her magically. It was theorized that magical children had a connection with their (magical) siblings. So, while the Potters where asleep, Harry scavenged through the Potter Library, looking for a spell that would solidify the sibling bond while also reading anything he could. It took him a lot of time, too much if you were to ask him, until he found it. It wasn't what he had been looking for, but it would do.

The spell he had found was rather simple to cast. It was called the 'Animo Consolatio' spell. It was originally made to strengthen the sibling bond on those who had suffered abuse or had been separated so that they could comfort each other. With it, they would always know how they were feeling and bring comfort to the other if it was needed. With the spell in effect they would always feel safe. When Harry had read up on the spell, he had thought that for it to work it would have to be cast on both siblings, but he didn't need to. With just casting it on one of the siblings, the spell would take effect on the other person when the bond strengthened.

* * *

Harry stared at the envelope on his hand. It was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the addressed was made in emerald green ink. There was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. It was addressed:

**Mr. H Potter**

**The Third Biggest Bedroom**

**Potter Manor**

**Wales**

This was his Hogwarts admittance letter. With steady hands Harry opened the it. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
** Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**  
** (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**  
** Dear Mr. Potter,**  
** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**  
** Minerva McGonagall,**  
** Deputy Headmistress**

Harry opened the second peace of parchment. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
** UNIFORM**  
** First-year students will require:**  
** 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
** 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
** 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
** 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**  
** Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**  
** COURSE BOOKS**  
** All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
** The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**  
** A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**  
** Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**  
** A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**  
** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**  
** Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**  
** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**  
** The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**  
** OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
** wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**  
** glass or crystal phials**  
** telescope set**  
** brass scales**  
** Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**  
** PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Harry wanted to tell the Potters of his letter but decided against it. They would just ignore him. 'I'm gonna have to pay for all of this myself. My trust vault was given to Harold last year' Harry thought as he memorized what he would need to buy which wasn't much. The Potter Library had most of the books, he would only need to buy one of the books in the list. Harry would also be disregarding some of the thing the letter said. Like the pet rule, he was going to bring something a little different. Quickly writing a reply, Harry tied it to the waiting owls talon and ran towards the Living Room, more specifically, the Floo Network.

* * *

Harry walked through the masses in Diagon Alley and entered the wand shop. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry looked around. There seemed to be thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. There seemed to be magic in the air, rather powerful too. He tried to look for the source and Harry found himself amazed. The store itself had absorbed enough magic to project a magical aura, and a rather powerful one at that. 'It must have taken years to achieve such a feat' Harry thought as he gazed at the place.

"Good afternoon" said a soft voice. Harry jumped. He turned around and saw an old man with white hair and wide, pale eyes.

"Hello. You must be Ollivander. I'm here to get my wand" Harry said after clearing his throat.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Now, who are you?" Ollivander asked as he studied Harry, "I don't recall selling your parents their wands."

Harry was only slightly angered by this. It would seem that even the 'All Knowing' Ollivander didn't know who he was. Not wanting to speak of his relation to the Potters, Harry answered quickly. "You wouldn't. Know me, that is. My name is Hadrian Nolan. I'm Muggleborn."

"That would explain it" He said. "Well, now . Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed" Harry answered.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Nolan. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Nolan. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had an idea of what Ollivander was waiting for, but nothing seemed to happen. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden slight warmth in his fingers. He raise the wand slightly, making slight gold spark came out from the tip. Mr. Ollivander frowned. "How strange. You have a connection with that wand and yet, it is rather weak. Let us see if we can find one more suited towards you".

Even after trying every single wand in the shop, they hadn't found one that worked better than the holly and phoenix feather wand. Harry had gotten stuck with it. It didn't even channel his magic right. Not that he needed a wand to use magic, though using one would keep his wandless magic affinity hidden. After paying the seven galleons for the wand, Harry made his way out of the shop. He didn't even stop when he heard the wand maker mutter to himself "Curious...curious."

He knew he was being baited on so he just left.

* * *

Harry entered his room and, after warding the door, dumped his everything on the bed. He grabbed the shrunken trunk, revered it back to normal size, and started organizing everything inside. After organizing everything inside the trunk, while leaving the master level potions equipment on the top, Harry closed the lid. With a glowing purple hand, Harry enchanted the trunk so it would only open for him, nobody else. He didn't like when people snooped around on his property so he was taking precautions.

Grabbing the last two bags on his bed, Harry took out a bottomless blue and gold messenger bag from one of the bags and two manga books from the other bag. Laying them on the bed, Harry walked towards one of the book cases in his room and grabbed three books. Dumping them in the bed besides the manga books, Harry grinned. There were a few hard to find thing that he would get inside the books. Some thing he needed, some he wanted. So, in order to get them, Harry would be attempting something he had experienced when he was little.

When he had been five years old, Harry had been reading a book so fascinating that he had wanted to be in it. Living with magic had made him believe anything was possible, and so Harry had concentrated on going inside the book, inside the story. With his concentration, came his magic. With a big purple cloud, Harry had been sucked into the book.

Now, he was going to do it again. He had already read all of them and he knew what he wanted. The problem would be getting the items without the owners notice. Hefting the messenger bag over his shoulder, Harry grabbed his holly wand and concentrated on the first book. One of the manga books. Fairy Tail.

* * *

Five Hours Later, Harry appeared in his room in a poof of purple smoke covered in scratches and bruises. He had done it! He had finally gotten everything. Harry jumped on the bed, bag and all, mindful of the sleeping demon cat on his bed, only to wince when his cuts made themselves known again. Harry raised his glowing hand over the injuries and healed them. When they were gone, he sighed. Using magic, he made the books fly towards their places on the book shelves. After hiding the bag under the bed, Harry crawled under the sheets while cuddling the sleeping demon cat.

While in Earth Land, Harry had decided to take his time. He had all the time in the world while he was in a book. Going from shop to shop, Harry bought some of the things he needed in Magnolia with conjured money. He bought several Communication Lacrima, five Light Pens and three pairs of x64 Gale Force Reading Glasses (The highest quality without the infusion of Wind Magic, enabling him to read 64 times faster). He didn't find everything he needed in Magnolia though. Since Magic Sealing Stone could not be bought, he had to steal them. And the amount he needed was a lot. Harry had to steal them from the Prison cells in the Magic Council Headquarters. That had not been easy. After that, he had to track down the Book 'Memory Days Book' all over Fiore. It had been exhausting. Though the most exhausting of all was the tracking of Mr. Cursey (A voodoo doll). With everything he wanted form Earth Land in his possession, Harry traveled to Edolas, but not before he learned how to duplicate the magic letters.

In Edolas he had had an easier time. He had found a pair of Magic shoes rather easily. After buying them, Harry had left for the next book. The next manga book, Inuyasha.

This had been a little bit more tricky. The only thing he wanted from there was Kirara. After all, they said he could bring a cat. They hadn't said he could not bring a _demon_ cat. Since he wanted her absolute loyalty, he needed to find her _before _she became Midorikos' companion. With a slightly altered tracking spell, he had been able to find her. When he had found Kirara, she was being approached by a bow wielding Midoriko. Needing a distraction, Harry had turned himself invisible and sent a 'Bombarda' at Midorikos feet. Midoriko had been blasted back. Harry had just enough time to run, grab Kirara and leave for the next book. The Chronicles of Narnia. More specifically, the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

After wrapping a sleeping baby Kirara in a conjured blanket and placing her in his bag gently, Harry went to work. Speeding up time, Harry managed to find Mr. Tumnus' Flute. That had been easy. Stealing The White Witchs' Wand wasn't, nor was stealing Lucys' Cordial. Speeding up time again, Harry appeared in a cloud of purple on a cliff near the battle field. The Battle of Beruna. He watched in shock at the brutality of the battle. Reading about it was one thing, seeing it with your own eyes was another thing entirely. When Harry had heard a battle cry among the roars of the battle, he looked for the origin. Edmund. Just as Edmund was about break Jadis' Wand with his sword, Harry summoned the wand. With the wand in his grip, Harry left for Cair Paravel. Speeding up time for the last time in that book, Harry stole Lucys' Cordial while they were being crowned. Though apparently he had taken too much time stealing it, because when had been making his hasty retreat, Harry had been caught. He had been made to kneel to the Pevensie siblings as they were explained what Harry had attempting to do. When he was ordered to speak his reasons for the theft, Harry looked into their eyes and replied "I regret nothing!" and he left for the next book.

The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. There was only one thing that he had wanted from that book, The Book of Incantation. That had been simple enough to get. When Coriakin slept, Harry switched the book with a fake. With that done, he left for the next and final book. The Percy Jackson series. Instead of only one book there should be six but, seeing that it would take too long(for him, at least), Harry had merged all the Percy Jackson books into one single book.

After arriving in New York, Harry made himself invisible and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke to Long Island, or rather, Camp Half Blood. Appearing, close to the entrance to camp, Harry made his way inside. Using a simple spell to find Annabeth. Finding her practicing her archery skills, Harry made the Yankees Cap in her back pocket invisible and summoned it. Putting it in his bag, mindful of Kirara, Harry made his way towards the Hermes cabin. Since it was mid day, the cabin was mostly empty. Entered the cabin, he stunned the camper in the cabin and summoned the winged shoes. Arriving at the Armory, Harry summoned Katoptris, the dagger, to him. With that done, he left. Appearing in a forest, Harry decided that sneaking around was taking too long. He didn't really need to do anything to get the items he wanted. He only did it the manually for the fun of it. While he was inside a book, Harry was god. His word was law. With that in mind, Harry speed up time until that of the final book and summoned all the items to him.

It took some time, but the items arrived one by one. The Multivitamins, The Thermos of Winds, The Nemean Lions Pelt, The Helm of Darkness, Apollos' Golden Bow, Artemis' Silver Bow, Artemis' Hunting Knives, Pandora's Box, The Golden Fleece, The Video Shield, Poseidon's Pearls, Aphrodite's Scarf, two Tracking Flowers, Ares' Sword and some Fart arrows. The last thing that arrived were Artemis' Hunting Knives and Silver Bow. After placing everything in the bag, Harry was about to leave when a silver arrow struck a tree not a foot from his head. Turning his head, Harry saw a girl his age with red hair and yellowish silver eyes pointing a bow at him. Artemis. Harry suppressed groan. Just what he needed. Turning his head in the other direction, he left the book.

'What a day' Harry mentally groaned. 'Next time, I'll just summon everything to me.'

* * *

It was the just after midnight on the 31st of July, 1991. Harolds birthday party or, as the wizards like to call it, 'The Party Of The Year' was still in full swing. It should be his birthday party too but, as always, he was ignored. It seemed that he was ignored more that day than any other day of the year, excluding Christmas. He didn't even get a present. Harry would have been sad if he didn't always smuggle all the books Harold got for his birthday(which were, surprisingly, a lot) for himself and if he hadn't had a lot of things to entertain himself with. It had been a week since he had gone into the books. The day after, Harry, with the help of a wit sharpening potion and the Gale Force Reading Glasses, had finished reading what he hadn't read of the library, including the restricted section. Though he didn't know why the Potters had one to begin with. They always spouted out how Light oriented the Potter Family was, yet they had a section dedicated to the Dark Arts. A real 'Light' Family wasn't even suppose to have one. It was stupid.

It had been a month since Harry had found the spell and yet he still hadn't casted it yet. He had wanted to cast it as soon as he found it but he wanted to know the spell inside and out first a to not make any mistakes. Tonight, he was ready.

Harry grabbed Jadis' long golden wand(It suited Harry better than the holy one) and pointed at his chest. He opened his mouth to say the spell when Kirara butted her head to his stomach. Harry smiled and scratched under her ears.

"I'll be fine, Kirara. I've spent a month learning the ins and outs of this spell so as to not make any mistakes. Nothing bad will happen" Harry said calmly. Kirara butted her against his palm again and went to sleep in his lap. Warding the room, Harry pointed the golden wand at himself. 'Nothing bad will happen' Harry thought.'Come on, Harry. You know this spell like the back of your hand. Just cast it. It will be fine.'

Harry breathed in and casted the spell. "Animo Consolatio"

The next thing he knew was pain. 'Everything will be alright my ass!' He thought before he passed out.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! This is only a part time project but if people like it enough I might just continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up feeling warm and safe, just like every other day that month. He laid there for a few moments.

The spell had worked. Though not in the way he had expected it. He was pretty sure it wasn't suppose to bring pain. He was also sure the spell was not suppose to give the user decades worth of knowledge and memories of a long dead person. Though the 'dead' comment could be used loosely. Finding out that Voldemort wasn't really dead had been a shocker, more so than him being a half blood wizard. With the memories though came a change in personality. The first day, Harry had to sort the knowledge and memories with his new found Occlumency skills before the memories consumed him. It took him some time but he was able to manage it. Harry sorted and kept all the knowledge while the memories he kept locked away. He didn't want to see what that monster had done before his 'demise'. Every day after that Harry had made it his priority to practice his Occlumency and Legilimency.

Harry sat up and stretched. Yawning, Harry casted a spell. "Tempus" He said.

7:37

September 1, 1991

Sunday

Harry blinked once then launched himself off the bed. It was the day he had been waiting for since he got his letter. The day he would be going to Hogwarts. Harry took a shower, brushed his teeth and dressed in a simple long sleeved shirt, jeans and dragon hide boots. After shrinking his trunk, Harry stuffed it in his pocket and dragged the messenger bag from under the bed. After putting it there Harry had only taken it out to get the golden wand. Shrugging it on his shoulder, Harry grabbed his two wands. He placed the (now unbreakable) golden wand on his left boot while he put the holy wand in his wand holster on his right arm. He grabbed Kirara and placed her on his shoulder while he walked out of his room.

Harry arrived in the kitchen only to see it empty. 'Huh' He thought, 'I would have thought that with it being the day Harold went to Hogwarts they would have woken up early. I guess I thought wrong'

After breakfast, Harry casted the Tempus spell again. 9:58. One hour more and the train would leave. Harry walked to the Floo Network in the Living Room. Just as he was about to grab some floo powder, he hesitated.

'Should I or should I not wake them up and tell them that the train leaves in an hour?' Harry thought. If the others didn't wake up soon they were gonna miss the train. On one hand, it would be humiliating for Harold to miss the train. On the other hand, Harry would get a tong lashing for not waking them up, even if he didn't really have to. Who was the adult? Harry or James and Lily? They should be the responsible ones. Making up his mind, Harry thought 'I hope they feel grateful for this'

After casting a 'Sonorus' on his throat, Harry yelled "Wake up, you lazy bums! You are going to be late for the train!"

Hearing the startled yells from upstairs, Harry countered the spell on his throat and grabbed some floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and, after grabbing a hold on Kirara, threw the flew powder. "Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine And Three Quarters!"

Shooting from the fireplace, Harry bend his knees as to not fall on his face. Vanishing the soot from his clothes, Harry hurried through the crowd. With almost an hour left before the express left the station, it was pretty crowded. Entering the train, Harry found a compartment at the back of the train. Harry re-sized the trunk and levitating it on the rack above him. Sitting, Harry shrugged off the messenger bag. Settling the sleepy nekomata on his lap, Harry took out the 'Book of Incantations' and started to read. This was the first time reading through it and he didn't want to use the Reading Glasses to make things faster. He must've been really into it because before he knew it the train was moving.

Seeing a spell he wanted to try, Harry drew his wand.

"With these-" He started but was interrupted by the compartment door opening. There were too people, a boy and a girl. The boy had a round face, blond hair and brown eyes while the girl had bushy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and rather large front teeth.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one" the girl said in a bossy kind of voice.

Harry shook his head and said "I can't say I have". The girl wasn't listening though. She was eyeing the wand on his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" she said as she sat down. The boy, Neville, sat down too.

"Er.. Alright" He said.

Clearing his throat, Harry chanted "With these words your tongue must sew, for all around there must be snow"

He felt his magic rise to his command but he didn't see the results. There was no snow, no nothing that said the spell had worked.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I have tried a few simple spells for practice and..." The girl trailed off as a snowflake landed on her nose. After that one, more fell from the ceiling of the compartment.

Harry gave the girl a look. "Is it a real spell now?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just saw that the spell didn't work and, with it being in modern English instead of Latin, I just assumed..." Clearing her throat, she said "Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger"

"I'm Neville Longbottom" said the boy quietly.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry, wanting to enjoy the train ride without, decided to give them his real name. "I'm Hadrian Nolan, though you can call me Harry" he said and then pointed at the sleeping neko, "and this is Kirara"

Hermione's eyes widened as she gazed at the cat. Her eyes freezing on her twin tails.

"Holy cricket. What kind of magical creature is that? I got a few extra books on magical creatures and the history of the Wizarding World, and they didn't mention anything like that" She said really fast.

"Kirara is a nekomata." Harry said as he put down the spell book.

"I have never heard of them" Neville said aloud.

"Her species was hunted to extinction in the late 18th century. Because of that, the Ministry burned all the books containing anything on them. Of course, the purebloods kept their copies hidden in their libraries." Harry said honestly. He could not lie to save his life so he decided to explain everything as honestly as he could without saying the whole truth.

"B-but why would they hunt them? Why would Ministry burn all the books even mentioning the nekomata?" Hermione asked, distress in her voice at the thought of burning any book. Neville was looking at him expectantly.

"Thy were hunted for their blood and fur. Their blood has many magical properties and can be used in some rather occult potions. The fur, on the other hand, was used to make blankets. It was also used for wand cores in Japan." Harry explained. "I don't know the real reason for the destruction of any information pertaining to them. I would guess that the Ministry didn't want anybody to know of what they had done. I mean, the nekomata has been the only magical creature in existence to have been hunted to extinction by wizards."

Hermione gasped. Neville though looked more confused than before the explanation.

"Wait!" Neville said, "If the nekomata were hunted to extinction, then how come you have one?"

Harry nearly grimaced. 'He just had to ask that, didn't he?' Harry thought.

"They weren't as extinct as they were made out to be. I found Kirara when she was a baby in Japan" Harry said only half lying, "She was being approached by a priestess and I rescued her. Seeing that she was a baby, I decided to keep her"

'I am so going to hell for this' Harry thought.

"Anyway, weren't you looking for a toad?" He asked.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up, "I almost forgot. Come on, Neville. See ya, Harry! I hope we are in the same house!"

And with that, they were gone. Harry hadn't reminded them about the toad for them to leave but to help them. With a simple 'Accio' he could have summoned the toad but they were gone before he could offer. Shrugging, Harry grabbed the spell book and continued reading.

* * *

The inside of the Great Hall of Hogwarts was just as it was described at Hogwarts A History. It was lit by what seemed like thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Looking up, Harry l saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. If Harry hadn't read 'Hogwarts A History' he would have believed there wasn't a ceiling there at all.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

Knowing about the hat thanks to Voldemorts memories, Harry looked at it. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Harry heard Ron whisper to Harold. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry rolled his eyes. How stupid can you be? They were first years. Some only just learned that magic existed. Did he seriously think they would make them wrestle a troll? If it took many specialized wizards to subdue one, how could Ron think a first year would fare well against one?

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went and sat in the Slytherin table, looking pleased with himself.

Harry stood nervously as Professor McGonagall kept calling their names. There weren't that many left. After "Moon, Lily" Professor McGonagall called,

"Nolan, Hadrian!"

Harry stood still. Why had they called him by his real name? Looking at Dumbledore, he was merely given a knowing look. Harry walked with shakily legs and sat on the stool. With the hat on his head, he waited.

"Hmm" a voice said in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A hard worker. Not much patience though. Loyal only to those who've earned it. Rather intelligent, I see. You are quite the enigma, aren't you? Now, were should I put you?"

Harry mentally shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't that for you to decide?"

"Ah, yes. It is. Now, lets see. You are brave but think things trough before acting. You are a hard worker but lack patience. You are loyal only to those who have earned it. You are also rather intelligent but have no wish to study only for the knowledge gained. Hmm. Where should I put you?"

"You know what? Let me make a suggestion. Don't put me in Gryffindor. I might just kill them all by the end of the week. Nor Slytherin. I don't thing they would appreciate having a Muggleborn on the snake pit. Ravenclaw would be a no no, too. If they were to see Kirara, some of the stuff I have or can do, they would try to dissect me. I would probably end up killing them. No. It would be more beneficial for all of us if you put me in Hufflepuff. They are loyal, they wouldn't ask too many questions and I might make some friends there."

The hat seemed to chuckle. "Because of that, I should put you in Slytherin"

"I'll probably kill them by the end of the week!"

"My decision is final. You better be in.."

"If you put me in Slytherin I'll fucking burn you to a crisp and spell your ashes down the ass of a sick Troll! Don't tempt me. You know I will."

"N-now, now" The hat stammered. "There is no need for that. You didn't even know what I was going to say"

"Hmm" Harry huffed.

"What I was going to say was that you would do nicely in...Hufflepuff!"

* * *

Harry followed the prefect as they were guided to their common room. He walked closely to the people he talked to the most during the feast. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot.

Justin had curly blond hair and brown eyes. From what Harry could tell, he was outgoing, talkative, cheerful and friendly. He seems a little naive and easily impressed.

Hannah was a pink-faced girl with blonde hair and brown eyes with her hair being kept in pigtails. She had a naive streak a mile wide, was easily flustered and lacked self confidence.

Seeing that they were the first ones to talk to him after the sorting, Harry kept close to them. The walk to the common room was long. They walked through passages and corridors. After what seemed like an hour(but were only 10 minutes), they finally stopped in front of a stack of barrels.

The prefect, Peter Meddler, stood in front of everybody. After getting everyone's attention, he cleared his throat. "This" Peter said pointing at the stack of barrels, "Is the entrance to the common room"

"How do we get inside?" someone asked.

"Our entrance is a little different to the others. Instead of saying a password, one must one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row to get inside. Remember it, because if you tap the wrong lid, you will be doused in vinegar and barred access." Peter said as he tapped the right lids in the correct order. A lid swing open, exposing a passageway.

"Right through here is the common room. Now, I'll remind you to not tell others from different houses where the entrance is nor how to get in. The common room is a safe haven for those of our house. Not for those of the other houses. Am I understood?"

Everybody nodded.

"Now, in you go" Peter said as motioned for the first years to crawl trough the passageway.

After crawling through the barrel, Harry finally saw the Hufflepuff common room. It was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provide a vista of "rippling grass and dandelions". There were some rather interesting plants hanging from the ceiling or on the windowsills. There was also a large, honey colored, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers underneath a portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry looked at some of the plants hanging from the ceiling. He recognized all of them. Some danced while others talked. All of the plants in the common room were non dangerous and easy to handle. The worst they could do was give someone a serous tongue lashing.

"The dormitories are through there" Peter said as he pointed at two circular doors, "The right one leads to the boys dormitory while the left on lead to the girls dormitory. All your possessions should be there already"

Entering the dorm, Harry looked around. There were four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. The dormitories were illuminated by warm copper lamps, and copper bed-warmers hang on the wall. Grabbing his trunk from near the door, Harry dragged it to the foot of the nearest bed. Harry took the sleeping Kirara from his robe pocket and placed her on the bed. After changing to his pj's and hiding his wands underneath his pillow, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

It had been three and a half months since Harry arrived at Hogwarts. The classes were boring to say the least. What they were teaching, Harry already knew. He could transfigure anything, he already knew how to fly, he could brew potions correctly, he could even cast the Patronus Charm. So you see, the classes were doing nothing for him. He would mostly read through the 'Book of Incantations' or any other book after finishing his assignment. The only class he really enjoyed was Herbology.

Herbology because, even though he had read about all the magical plants that existed, he didn't have experience in taking care of them. It was something new for him.

On the first day of classes, Harry had talked to Professor Dumbledore. He had asked, rather bluntly, why he had been sorted with his real name. Dumbledore had said it was for his safety. "The Potters have many enemies. The would stop at nothing to get to you if they knew there was a relation". Harry didn't buy it, not one bit. But he let the matter go.

He hadn't seen Hermione or Neville that much over the time they were in school. Hermione seemed to have joined with Harolds group (Harold, Ron and Dean) while Neville fallowed her. She was almost inseparable from them after Harold and Ron saved her from the Troll on Halloween.

Over the course of the semester, Harold had gotten more detentions than any other first year. He also got special treatment. Harold, after catching Neville's Remembrall, gotten into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He also got a new broom.

He didn't think it fair that the rules were broken for him.

Presently, Harry was packing his trunk. Ever since he had fully absorbed the knowledge of Voldemort, he had wanted to go somewhere. Voldemort had studied more than just the Dark Arts. In his youth, he had been fascinated by the fae. After years of grueling research he had found something. Following the acquiring lead, he had gone to a certain place. Only to be barred access. The place had powerful wards that didn't allow anybody with ill intent to enter. Voldemort had been wanted to steal their magic so he wasn't able to enter.

Closing his trunk, Harry turned to Justin.

"Hey, Justin? What are your plans for this Christmas?"

"Nothing. I'm just gonna celebrate Christmas with my parents at home. Why do you ask?"

"I was asking to see if you and your parents might be interested in experiencing something magical. It wont take too long. Only a couple of days. You will be home before Christmas morning, I can assure you"

Justin looked confused. "Yeah, sure. I'll have to talk to my parents though. Where are we going exactly?"

Harry grinned at him. "The North Pole"

* * *

Harry stood in front of the Finch-Fletchley family. Justin's mum, Annabel, was a slender woman in her mid thirties with blond hair and blue eyes. His dad, Conall, on the other hand was a broad shouldered and well muscled man with brown hair and eyes. They sat on a sofa with Justin in the middle.

"Now" said Conall, "Where was it that you wanted to take us?"

"The North Pole" Harry said. "More specifically, Santa's Village"

Conall looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you out of your mind? Santa doesn't exist. It is a figment of the imagination!"

"Actually, it isn't" Harry said calmly.

"Why I-"

"Honey, why don't we let him explain" Annabel interrupted. Conell huffed but kept silent.

"Okay, lets start with the begging. Faery's or Fae are creature of belief. They exist merely by the belief that they exist. They are just as much magic as they are flesh and blood, just like many of the other magical creatures. But, unlike the other magical creatures, if they aren't believed anymore, they fade. They are sustained by the joy and belief of the people that believe in them. So lets say, If the children of the world stopped believing in Santa Claus , He would fade out of existence"

Conall narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in. He was holding up by a straw. His temper was short and his patience limited. If Conall said that one more time, Harry would not be made responsible for what happened.

"Look, I know it sounds barmy but, believe me when I say that they exist. If you don't believe, then at least give me the chance to prove you wrong"

Conall shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I am not going through with this dung filled quest to find Santa Claus"

Annabel looked at her husband as he left the living room. Sighing, she looked at Harry.

"Don't worry about him. It was hard for him to believe that magic existed, more so that Justin was a wizard"

"Yeah. My grandparents were devoted Catholics, so it was to be expected." Justin said sadly.

Harry nodded. "I guess I will be going alone then?"

"Nonsense! You say that Santa Clause exist, right? Then, why don't you show me?" Annabel said with a smile.

Harry grinned at her.

* * *

Harry guided the flying carpet through the icy winds of the North Pole. After that statement, Harry had urged the mother and son duo to change into thick winter clothes doing so himself. Afterwards, they had taken a portkey to the edge of the North Pole. When they arrived, Harry, seeing that they were freezing, charmed their winter clothes with warming charms. Then he re-sized the beauty he had bought at Knockturn Alley in August. A flying carpet.

Steering to the right, he yelled through the harsh winds "We should be there in ten minutes!"

Annabel seemed to enjoy the ride while Justin looked like he might pass out. Holding himself stiffly, Justin asked "How come I have never seen a flying carpet in the Wizarding World?!"

"Because they are illegal in Magical Britain! They were burned on sight by the Ministry!"

"Illegal!? Where did you find this one?!"

"In a shop in the back of Knockturn Alley!"

"What were you doing there! That is a dark alley!"

"Not everything they sell there is dark!"

Harry felt a warm tingle as they passed the wards of Santa's Workshop. Looking upfront, he could already see the lights.

"Look!" Harry said pointing in the direction of the lights, "We are almost there!"

After five minutes they could finally see over the giant wall that guarded Santa's Village. Flying oven the wall, Harry gasped. It was beautiful. There were hundreds of little houses in red and green. There was a giant Christmas tree propped up in the middle of it all. It was decorated with everything you could think of. Up on the top there was a golden star that seemed to radiate and glow a soft gold. In front of the tree there was a really big green factory. On the left side of the whole thing there was a big red house with a reindeer stable.

Landing near the tree, they dismounted the carpet and Harry shrunk it. Almost immediately after their arrival, they were ambushed by hundreds of elves in green and red. The were really tiny, not even reaching Harrys waist with pointed ears and colorful hair. Harry swore he saw one with purple hair.

"Humans! You are real life humans!" one of the elves screamed, "This is so exciting! We haven't seen humans in forever!"

"They are so tall, just like Santa-"

"I could just eat them up-"

Harry was startled at that. The elves talked at the same time. He looked at Justin and his mother. Harry enjoyed seeing their shocked and awed faces. If only Conall had believed and gone with them. He couldn't wait to go back to England and tell Conall on what he missed out on.

"Amazing!" Annabel squealed, her eyes drinking in everything in sight. "You were right all along! This is so exciting!"

"Yeah" Justin said softly as he gazed at the place in aw.

Harry chuckled. "I told you it was real"

"If only my dad could have seen this, maybe he wouldn't be such a grump when it came to magic" Justin said as he nodded.

The elves finally stopped talking. One of the bigger elves, around 2'8 with pink hair and magenta eyes, stepped forward. "Hi! My name is Bernard. We should take you to see Santa. He should know you are here"

They introduced themselves. Harry grabbed his magical camera and took pictures as they were escorted to the workshop where Santa was apparently making the last of the gifts.

The workshop was amazing to say the least. It was decorated in all the Christmas colors with beautiful carvings of toys, gingerbread cookies, Christmas trees, snowflakes, etc, on the walls. There were hundreds of elves working there. About half of them were making toys and other muggle gadgets while the other half wrapped them in colorful wrapping paper and placed them in a big bulging red sack.

Snapping pictures of the workshop, Harry heard Annabel tell him "Make me some copies when we get back"

"Sure" He said as they were led to an office in the far corner of the shop. They stopped in front of a big circular red door with a golden knob.

"This is Santa's private office" Bernard said ad he opened the door. With it opened fully, they could see a large man behind a desk in red fur pants and jacket, his clothing's white trim matching his hair and beard, which fell to his knees. He had a rather pink face and brown eyes filled with curiosity and joy.

"Santa, these humans were found near The Big Tree."

Santa looked up from the long piece of parchment in his hands. "Humans, you say? Bring them right in! It's been years since there have been humans in My Workshop!" Santa said jovially.

Annabel entered first, she looked younger with the child like wonder on her face as she stared at Santa. Entering behind Justin, Harry heard Bernard close the door. Harry looked around the office.

It was bigger than the outside would estimate. It was mainly decorated in red and gold. A Gryffindor would feel right at home. There was a desk and some stuffed chairs. On the desk there was the list Santa was reading, 'The Naughty or Nice List' Harry thought, and a platter of cookies with a kettle and teacup filled with hot chocolate.

"Welcome to The North Pole!" Santa said joyfully, "Now, not to be rude, but why are you here? Because I am terribly busy at the moment. I have got to memorize The List and then I have got to help the elves with the last minute preparations..."

"Oh! We only came here to see you" Harry said quickly and excitedly, "After I discovered that you were real, I just had to see you. I was so excited to come here. I managed to convince my friend to come with me since they were doing nothing for Christmas"

"Slow down!" Santa said chuckling.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I am-"

"I know who you are, Harry" Santa said. "Just like I know who the rest of you are"

Pointing at Justin, he said "You are Justin Finch-Fletchley. Muggleborn wizard. Son of Conall and Annabel Finch-Fletchley."

"What about me?" Annabel asked excitedly.

"You are Annabel Finch-Fletchley nee Campbell. Muggle. Real Estate Agent. Wife of Conall Finch-Fletchley and mother of Justin Finch-Fletchley"

"And me?" Harry asked.

"You are Hadrian Nolan. Muggleborn wizard. Son of.." Santa looked confused for a minute. "...Marry Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Brother of Emma Swan. Uncle of Henry Mills."

Harry was confused. He knew about his parents and his sister but, a nephew? His sister had a child?

"Now, I am sorry but I must get back to work. You can stay around the village if you like. Though, don't be going around cause too much trouble"

* * *

They ended up staying in Santa's Village far longer than they anticipated. While they were there, Harry and Justin could do magic without the Ministry finding out. With that in mind, they used magic to help the elves make and wrap the presents. Annabel spent most of her time either taking pictures, talking excitedly with the elves and helping around the workshop. It was on Christmas night that the finally left. But not without some complains. Annabel and Justin didn't want to leave. Harry couldn't blame them, he didn't want to leave either. But they had too. They had been gone for far too long. Conall had probably called the muggle police on him on the charge of kidnapping.

That night, they left with Santa on his sleigh. It took some time to get to England since Santa had to deliver the presents. Everybody was asleep when they got back to England. It was well over two in the morning. When they got out of the sleigh Santa gave them their gifts right there.

He gave Annabel two beautiful hand held communication mirrors, so that she and Justin could talk while he was away in school. To Justin, he gave a yellow sack and said to not open it until it glowed. He pouted childishly at that but nodded in acceptance.

Harry though, he took to the side.

When they could not be heard by the others, Santa said "Harry, when I met you, you gave me quite a pause. I have never had that problem with any other child, so I began to investigate. It was quite a surprise what I found out. Hundreds of years ago, a young witch came to this world from another. She was radically different than the normal witches of today. More powerful. She stayed here for years. I had the same problem with her that I had with you. She came from a land called the Enchanted Forest. Where the fairy tales of today live their lives. Now, I know how difficult it must be for you to use the wands of today's wizards. So, I give you the wand of a dear old friend of mine. She was a Fairy Godmother. Treat it with care." Santa handed Harry a wand made of some unknown crystal that glowed a warm amber. The hilt was inlaid with many intricate metal designs.

"I will also give you this book, in the hopes that you find your history fascinating" He said as he handed Harry a new, heavy and big book. Its front had in pretty fancily words, Once Upon A Time. "I would personally check the part of Snow White and Prince Charming"

"And, lastly, I shall give you this" Santa said as he gave Harry a small blue pouch. "When you are ready, open it and throw what is inside to the floor. Only when you feel ready"

"When will I know I am ready?" Harry asked.

"When the time comes, you will know"

* * *

It was two weeks before the end of the year exams. A lot has happened since that Christmas night. While it was still winter break, Harry managed to destroy almost all the Horcruxes without destroying the items themselves. The goblet, locket, ring and tiara were all stored in his trunk. When school started, Harold and his group of friend had gotten in trouble. They had been caught trying to sneak out a dragon from Hogwarts grounds and were made to deal detention in the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy. While they were sneaking out the dragon, they had been stupid enough to leave the cloak on the floor of the Astronomy Tower. Harry had collected it and he wasn't going to give it back. Harold would only cause more havoc than he already had with it.

At the moment, Harry was running through the hallways. His destination? The forbidden corridor on the third floor. Earlier he had heard Harold and his posse talking about how someone was going to steal the Sorcerer Stone. They had said it was Snape. Now, the reason why he was running after them was not because he cared for Harold. Oh, no. The only reason he was doing this was because he didn't think Harold and his gang could handle Snape and protect the stone. He didn't want to see any students dead because of his foolishness.

Running past the door, Harry stopped as he came face to face with a snarling three headed dog. He had read about them once. Supposedly, the ones found in the Wizarding World were descendants from the original Cerberus. The only way to get around them was to put them to sleep. 'A little music should do the trick' Harry thought as he took out the fawn flute from his messenger bag and played a lullaby. It didn't take much time for it to fall asleep.

Throwing himself through the trap door, Harry fell and landed on something soft. It looked like a plant. Harrys eyes widen as it started to tangle itself round him. He recognized it now. It was Devils Snare.

"Incendio Maxima!"Harry shouted as he pointed his hand at the plant. The plant seemed to shriek as the it tried to move away from the light and warmth. The plant let go and Harry landed on hard floor.

Following a stone passageway, Harry came to a brilliantly lit chamber. It was full of small winged keys. At the end of the passageway was a heavy wooden door with several winged keys stuck in it. Pulling on the door opened it easily. The next room was illuminated by giant torches. Harry stood on the edge of a huge chessboard with the chess pieces well- in pieces. He saw Ron and Seamus laid on another edge of the chessboard. Running towards them, Harry checked their pulse and sighed in relief. They were alive. Rummaging through his bag, Harry grabbed the cordial. He opened their mouths and dropped two drops from the medicine.

Sealing the cordial, Harry ran towards the door at the end of the room. After seeing the state of Ron and Seamus, he didn't want to think how the other were faring. A disgusting stench greeted Harry as he opened the door. On the floor of the chamber was a knocked out bigger than average Mountain Troll knocked. Neville was passed out only a few feet from the door. Checking on him, Harry deemed him okay. He only had a few scrapes and bruises. With a few drops of the cordial in Neville's mouth, Harry left for the next door. Opening it, Harry ran right into Hermione.

"Bloody hell.."Harry mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing here?"Hermione asked him after righting herself up, "Its dangerous. You shouldn't be here!"

"What about you? _You_ shouldn't be here either!" Harry said right back at her. "Anyway, Ron and Seamus are fine now. I healed them. Neville passed out, I think. Take them to the Hospital Wing!"

Hermione seemed like she wanted to say something but nodded instead. Hermione levitated Neville and led him away towards the exit. Harry walked towards the next chamber. There were purple flames covering the threshold. Casting an overpowered Flame Freezing Charm, Harry ran through the purple and then black flames.

Harry arrived in the last chamber to see Professor Quirrell strangling the life out of an unconscious Harold.

Harry pointed his hand at Quirrell and yelled "Incendio Maxiama"

A huge get of flames came out of his hand and hit Quirrell, burning him badly. He let go of Harold and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The get of green light came at him. Harry didn't know why but he felt as if he couldn't move. Just as the spell was about to hit, Harry moved to the side, dodging the spell completely.

Harry snapped his head towards the Professor and casted another spell.

"Diffindo!"

The spell hit and severed Quirrells head. Harry stood and stared in shock, his hand falling to his side. He hadn't meant for the spell to cut his head off. Maybe one of his arms but not his head. He had just killed another person. It didn't matter that said person was trying to kill him. He had killed. He stared as the head rolled on the floor. His gaze fell on the unconscious form of Harold and he snapped out of it.

Running towards him, he uncapped the cordial and let two drops of the cordial into his mouth. After he was alright, Harry looked him around. There was something in his fist. It was a red stone*. He took it and putt it in his bag. He would give it back later, when he was awake. Seeing some shards of glass around him, he grabbed a few big peaces and placed them in his bag as well. 'Harold might like a trophy for his not-accomplishment' Harry thought sarcastically. Harry levitated him, casted a Flame Freezing Charm on Harold and left the chamber.

No more than twenty minutes later Harry had dropped Harold in the Hospital Wing and retreated to his common room. After a shower and a change of clothes, Harry dropped on his bed. He cuddled Kirara close to his chest. Closing his eyes, all he could see was a bright green light heading towards him and as Quirrells head was cut from his neck.

* * *

Harry scratched Kirara behind the ears as he stared at the mirror held in his hand. The year had ended. After the whole debacle with the stone, which he finally recognized, the school had been abuzz. Rumors on how Harold had saved the stone single-handedly had spread like wildfire. They only intensified when Harold was out of the hospital wing the next day and started telling the story on how he saved the stone.

Harry was going to give it back. The stone, he hadn't know what it was at the time, and the pieces of glass, he though Harold might like a not-achievement trophy. Just as he was about to give them to him, Harold looked at him and smirked arrogantly. After that, Harry changed his mind. Out of the pieces of glass Harry fashioned a silver handheld mirror. Just by looking at it, he could see not his reflection, but something else.

He looked at the reflection. It wasn't him. There were four faces in the mirror. A woman, a man, a young woman and a one year old baby. The woman had wavy black hair, emerald green eyes and a 'snow white' complexion. The man had short blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. The teenage girl had blond hair, hazel eyes. The baby had a tuft of brown hair on his head and hazel eyes. The man and the woman wore medieval clothing while the young woman wore normal muggle clothes. The baby wore a baby blue onesie.

This was his family

* * *

**Harry was born before Emma but the time on the world _he_ is in runs slower than the one _she_ is in. For every four years Harry experiences, Emma experiences eight.**

***He had read about the stone. That doesn't mean he knew what it looked like. Nobody, aside from Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, knew how the Sorcerers Stone looked like. **

**The next chapter or two are going to be like this one. Portraying the Wizarding World and what Harry did. The rest are going to be in Storybrooke.**

**Originally, I had no intention of putting anything to do with Santa Claus in the story. I only placed him there because I needed for Harry to dicover who his parents really were and a way to go back to them. The time for Harry to go to his parents would be when he was feeling completely isolated from the Wizarding World. For now, he has friends. But when he doesn't have anybody to lean back on, he will leave. **


End file.
